dont_hug_me_im_scared_thefandomcom-20200215-history
Tony The Talking Clock
Tony the Talking Clock or Tony for short, is the main antagonist and hand rod character from the second Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. He teaches the puppets about the importance of time. Tony is voiced by Baker Terry. He is also a minor antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. Appearance He is a clock with a blue face, two red hands (possibly in the style of a mustache) and four yellow marks. His body, arms and legs are a darker shade of blue. He wears a yellow bow-tie with red stripes, white gloves, and yellow and red shoes. He also has very long, slim legs and arms. He wears a top hat and carries a brown cane when in the Victorian era. Personality He likes explaining time and telling the characters how they should spend their time. He often interrupts or insults the puppets when they try to argue with him, for example, when he gets offended after they question the existence of time and makes the Yellow Guy's ears bleed with an extremely loud beep. He is also very enthusiastic about the future and technology, often telling the main characters all the amazing things they could do and how "cool" the future is, though there is always a time and a place for "mucking around". Tony is also quite narcissistic as he shows to care about himself a lot more than others and dosen't actually respect the other puppets. Villainous Acts Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 *Teaching the puppets about false information on time, and not letting the puppets attempt to wonder about the lesson. *Demolished Duck Guy's House of Cards. *Interrupted the puppets' show. *Made extremely high-pitched beeping and screaming, paining the puppets and causing Yellow Guy's ears to bleed. *"Killed" the three puppets by rapidly accelerating their age. *Antagonized Yellow Guy for no real reason. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 *He tortured Yellow Guy along with the future teachers. Appearances http://donthugme.wikia.com/wiki/Tony_the_Talking_Clock?action=edit&section=6 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 - Cameo Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 - Cameo Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Triviahttp://donthugme.wikia.com/wiki/Tony_the_Talking_Clock?action=edit&section=8 *He mostly frowned upon Duck Guy. *His bow tie often disappears. *The name "Tony the Talking Clock" was confirmed by Becky Sloan in an interview with Dazed. *He and Roy Gribbleston might be the only characters that wouldn't have been killed off by Money Man since they weren't kidnapped, however, this is unknown. *He can be seen while Shrignold is brainwashing Yellow Guy into joining The Love Cult alongside Sketchbook, Roy Gribbleston, Red Guy and Duck Guy. *He is an object, like Sketchbook, Colin, Spinach Can, and Lamp. *He doesn't like it when someone questions the meaning of time. *He stated that the future doesn't exist, and even though he talked about how everything's cool in the future. *He appears in the 6th episode, however being slightly altered. His "moustache" is thicker and shorter and his eyebrows are a bit longer. *In the 6th episode, the machine that controls the teachers has a clock on it resembling Tony. *When he says "Now you can see the importance of time," his mouth doesn't move.